


When Darkness Falls (Fanmix)

by monkey_pie



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fanmix, M/M, Teen Wolf Big Bang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-06
Updated: 2013-12-06
Packaged: 2018-01-03 13:46:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 78
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1071154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monkey_pie/pseuds/monkey_pie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fanmix for <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/1105710">When Darkness Falls</a> by xsnarkasaurus & jynx, made for the Teen Wolf Big Bang.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When Darkness Falls (Fanmix)

[Download](http://www.mediafire.com/download/w2g5jxotmtjefux/TWbb_WhenDarknessFalls.rar) | [Streaming](https://8tracks.com/monkey_pie/when-darkness-falls)

Tracklisting  
1\. Dirty Love - Ke$ha  
2\. Get Get Get- Tantrum to Blind  
3\. Howl - Florence And The Machine  
4\. Rebellion (lies) - Arcade Fire  
5\. House of Wolves - My Chemical Romance  
6\. Paint it Black (cover) - Gob  
7\. Any Which Way - Scissor Sisters  
8\. Right Now - Rihanna  
9\. Teeth - Lady Gaga  
10\. Disaster Button - Snow Patrol  
11\. Wolf Like Me - TV And The Radio  
12\. Kids - MGMT  
13\. Miniature Disasters - KT Tunstall  
14\. Green Eyes - Coldplay 


End file.
